Together again
by JH01
Summary: Life wasn't always great. For Kagome and her son, Iku, it's like a nightmare. They get hurt mentally and physically from time to time by Kouga. They plan to run away and to start a new life. Maybe even finding Iku's real father...
1. Escaping fear

A/N: Hey everyone! How's Spring break so far? Anyways, this is a new fanfic. and the inspiration you could say just came like that! I knew I want to start this. My other fanfic's will be update real soon so don't be mad. Please enjoy and review later!

x

x

**Together again**

Chapter one:

Escaping fear

* * *

Iku cried in pain as he got kick in the stomach and his back. The painful attack stopped for a couple of seconds before it started again. _'Damn,'_ he thought. The front door began to open and there stood Iku's mother with bags filled with groceries in her hands.

"I'm home-," she stopped short as she saw her son being beaten to his death and dropped the bags. "Iku!" She turned her head to the tormenter. "Kouga, what are you doing to him?" Kouga gave Iku an icy stare and then looked back at Kagome.

"I'm just showing the kid how to fight," he huffed. "Right kid?" Him gruesome eyes gestured the kid to say so. Iku limply stood up a bit and saw his stare.

"Right," he answered. "Just some bearing lessons, nothing important."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Alright, if that's what happen, just don't get to into it again Kouga. He's only fourteen." Kouga nodded and headed for the door.

"I'm going out," he stated. "Save some dinner for me would ya." Kagome nodded in response. After Kouga left, she turned to her son who was still crouching on the carpet floor.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh Iku, I'm so sorry." She gently embraced him slightly.

Iku smiled slightly. "Don't worry mom, I can't live through. I'm not a kid anymore." His mother gently smiled and helped him walk to the couch.

"I'll get the first aid kit," she informed. "Those injuries are badly bruised." She disappeared into the bathroom for a couple of seconds before coming back with a small aid kit. She took out bandages and some alcohol. "Remove your shirt Iku." He quickly did as he was told and threw the bloodied shirt to the floor. Kagome gently dabbed his chest with the alcohol and wrapped small bandages around his waist. There were moments of silence, so Kagome started a conversation.

"So tell me what really happened," she began. "Why was he causing you these injuries?" Her eyes gazed into his as he tried to look away. "Why Iku?"

Iku tilt his head down. "I don't know. Maybe it's because he doesn't like me. Maybe it's because I'm a half demon, a useless hanyou."

Kagome gave him an unfortunate frown. "Don't say that. You're a special boy and you should know that."

Iku placed his hands over his face. "Stop lying mom, he said so himself, what are you blabbing for? It was always then and forever now."

Kagome gave him a pleading look. "I am not lying, I'm telling the truth as it is. Please don't be mad, I'm just trying to help."

Iku gave his mother a disbelieving stare. "If you're _trying _to help me, then why can't you tell who my real father is or where he is? I think I'm old enough to know! Why do you keep telling me otherwise?"

Tears trailed down Kagome's eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. Just forget him and just think of your future now. Isn't Kouga a father figure as he is?"

Iku shifted from his seat. "Kouga isn't that close to a father figure. He's so far away; he can't see him at all. You know what he did to me. Don't lie to yourself. Why do you intend to stay? Don't you think it's time to move on with life then get stuck in this hellhole?"

His mother stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Watch your language Iku. This discussion is over. Now wash up for dinner."

Iku shook his head at his mother. _'Why do you lie to yourself mom? Wouldn't be a better way to stop what we're doing now and start that new life you've always wanted?'_ He abruptly walked to his room and slammed the shut loudly, loudly enough for Kagome to hear.

Kagome flinched at the slam and sat down on a chair. Tears began to form again in her eyes. _'I'm sorry Iku, please forgive me.' _

Many hours has passed by. Iku didn't come out of his room at all, even for dinner. Kagome had to eat by herself for that time. As the clock struck mid-night, the door barged open with Kouga, coming home all smelling like alcohol. In his left hand, he carried a bottle of sake and in his right hand were the house keys. Kagome quickly stood up from the couch. She had waited for him to come home sooner or later. "Kouga, are you alright?" She grabbed his arm but he pulled away and slapped her hard.

"Shut up bitch," he sneered. "You and your little son are nothing but trouble."

Kagome gave him a grief-stricken as she caress her bruised cheek. "What are you talking about? Why are yo-," She was cut off by another slap.

"I said shut up!" he shouted. "Didn't I say _'shut up bitch'_?" He gave out a wicked chuckle. Kagome got up from the floor, again she caress her cheek. Kouga brought down his hand to her face and grabbed her chin. He brought her face a few inches to his. "Kagome, don't you know that I love you? You're my woman and you should be happy about that." Kagome flinched at his repulsive breath for it smelled like he drank so much. "I know you love me too." He kissed her hard and Kagome's mind was in utter disguise, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop.

Iku closed his door shut. He had been watching them for some time now and he wanted to help his mother but his conscious tells him, he'll make it worse. His mother was always forced to do want she doesn't want to do, but she's too weak to do anything. His dog ears twitched as he heard bristling in the hallway which led to their bedroom. He took a deep sigh before sleep had overcome him.

.v.

Iku's clock struck five o'clock and all was quiet. A figure crept into his room and gently shook his shoulder. "Iku, Iku wake up," the voice whispered. Iku shifted from his bed to see his mother in his room, all dressed up.

"Mom," he began as he rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing?" Kagome placed he hand over his mouth.

"Shush, don't ask any questions. I want you to dress up and pack all your things, understood," she instructed. Iku nodded quickly and went to his closet. For some reason, he had the urge to jump up and down. It seem like they were going to run away, or maybe... they are! His mother finally came to her senses. Now they can run away from here and start that new life. Iku packed all of his belongings in his suitcase as fast as he can. His mother emerged from the kitchen holding some sort of metal tin. She hand him the tin and said, "I want you to keep this safe in your backpack, it's filled with all the savings I saved all these years. I think there's enough to start a new life." She smiled at him. Not just any smile but a real smile and with hope in her eyes.

"Okay," he whispered. He quickly placed the tin in his knapsack and finished packing his suitcase. He slowly crept out of his room and followed his mother. "Where are we going mom?" he whispered once again. His mother didn't response to him as she took his hand the luggage in the other and walked out the front door.

Kagome turned to him and said, "I want you to run now, run to the bus stop and I'll meet you there." Iku nodded and headed for the elevator. The last thing he saw was his mother going back inside the apartment. What is she doing? Didn't she get all eh things yet? The elevator doors closed shut and the numbers overhead turned from _three, two, Main_. Iku took a hold of all the suitcases and headed out the main doors.

There was a blue misty gloom in the air and he seated himself to the nearest bench in front a bus stop. Moments later, his mother came back rushing to his side. "Let's go Iku. To the Kyoto's bullet train," she whispered with a small smile on her face. Iku nodded happily and followed his mother to their destination. _'Isn't this nice mom? This was what I was talking about. The freedom we should have. We're not bad people. It's gonna be alright from now on. I'll protect you mom, no matter what...'_

* * *

A/N: So there's the first chapter. Sure it's short, but I wouldn't want to spoil the story a bit. So what do you think so far? Just tell me and I'll update real soon. Later!

... Eternalhappiness


	2. A new life to start

A/N: I am so very sorry not to update! You know the majority of reality. From my studies to my chores, I couldn't get the time to write anything yet.

So please forgive me 'cause I know you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, but that's a maybe I guess...

x

x

**Together again**

Chapter two:

A new life to start

* * *

The bullet train's swift movement made Iku yelp out in surprise. You could say this was the first time he had ever been ridden in a bullet train. It was a new experience. He turned to his mother who was sitting next to him, staring into oblivion. Iku wondered what she was thinking, was she too excited to say anything just like him or is she scared, scared that she made a big mistake.

Iku shook his head. '_Of course not, mom's intentions are always planned out, she wouldn't be scared. We're free now aren't we?_' Then a thought struck his head. '_What was mom doing when she went back inside? Hmm... Suppose I could ask her?_' He turned to her again. "Mo-."

"**Tokyo, destination arrived**," interrupted the announcer. "**Destination arrived**." Iku smiled. Somehow, the word, 'Destination,' seem so right. He couldn't have imagined a much suitable word for what was happening now.

Iku and his mother departed the train station and walked all the down to the pavement. "Ahh... what a wonderful day," cooed his mother as she turned to him. "Let's go!" Iku gave her two thumbs up. Even if the tint of coolness is still in the air, he didn't care. What matters now is the new life; he and his mother will live to see.

.v.

Kouga rolled around on his mattress as he tugged on his navy blue sheets. "Kagome," he murmured. He turned over to the other side of the bed, where Kagome would always be tucked in, and face her back to him. He raised his eyebrow, "Kagome?" He looked around the bedroom, looking for some sign of movement. Confused, Kouga pulled his sheets aside and headed for the door.

He looked all around. '_Where the hell is she? I'll ask the kid._' He walked towards Iku's room to find him not there. Where is everybody?

Kouga growled in frustration. His lips perked to a frown. '_They wouldn't..._' He rapidly rushed to his and Kagome's room to find a missing suitcase and clothes that were missing in the drawers. '_No, they can't do this to me... she wouldn't_' Rage appeared in his eyes. They can't just walk into his life and then leave. Oh no, they can't.

Kouga then went berserk! He went into his room to find the remaining clothes she left behind and ripped them to shreds. No one plays on Kouga Ookami and gets away with it.

His stomach grumbled. Well, it has been hours since he ate, might as will look for something in the kitchen to eat. Kouga shifted himself to the fridge. He sniffed out all of the leftovers and contaminated milk. He shuddered. Maybe he'll eat out for the morning it's a nice day right? The raindrops outside made a loud clutter against the window. Great a rain storm, that's what he needed right now.

No worries, he'll just get his coat and umbrella. He searched around for some coats, clothes, and even socks! Where the heck are all his things? Kouga noticed a cardboard box in the corner of the living room. '_Hmmm, that was never there before..._' He read the lettering on the side. '**CLOTHES**' it said. In wonder, Kouga tore open the box to find pieces of shredded fabric. Wait a minute, aren't these all his clothes? Getting to the point, Kouga growled in frustration. "Damn...," he cursed.

Now how is he supposed to go out now? No wait, there's still the telephone these days you know. He picked up the phone to find the cord sniped off. What? She'd even have the guts to do this? He slumped back into the couch.

Just hope the rain dies down later. The rain came down even harder then ever and hail appeared. Guess that was his response.

.v.

Kagome smirked. She knew the next following weeks, which rain would come down for a while in Kyoto. But here in Tokyo, it's nothing but sunshine! They're scent would just wipe away for him to look for us. She smiled at Iku who was walking in front of her. Iku was right; it's about time take on new expectations.

After from walking for fifteen minutes, they stopped at a shrine. It seems fairly ancient but quite clean. Iku was confused. Why are they stopping at a place like this? '_Does mom want to pray?_' He shrugged as he followed his mother up the stoned stairs. On every step, the wheels on his luggage would make a '_click_' kind of sound and Iku was really irritated. After what seems like forever, but turned out to be a couple of minutes, they finally made it all the way to the top.

Kagome smiled. '_Ahh... what memories..._' The place where Kagome left to go to Kyoto is now her newfound home once again, only with her son by her side. They stopped at the front door of the house. Kagome slowly lifted her arm to ring the doorbell but hesitated for a second. '_Hopefully, everyone will understand..._' Sighing, Iku made the move. He rang the doorbell three times. He ignored the stare from his mother.

A couple of seconds passed by and they were greeted by a cheerful old woman. "Well hello, how may I hel-." The old woman stopped in mid-sentence as she got a good look at them. "... Ka... Kagome?" the old woman stuttered. "Is that you?"

Tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes. "Mama!" he cried as they went in for an embrace. Iku raised an eyebrow. '_Mama? Then this old woman is... my grandmother?_' Kagome's mother pulled away from the embrace as she noticed the teenage boy. She looked at Kagome. "Is this..." Kagome nodded in response. Without a second, she hugged his tightly. "Oh my dear, look how big you've grown. Although I never met you in person, I've seen plenty of pictures!"

Iku nervously chuckled. "Is that so?"

Kagome's mother gave out a cheerful smile. "Will, why don't we go inside and talk, I know, I'll make some tea!" She practically pushed them inside and seated them on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some tea.

Iku looked all around to find most of the place all in a Japanese style. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Iku, what do you think? This is the place where I grew up in all my life. Maybe the place where you might as will grow up in too." She smiled at him once more. Kagome's mother came in with a plate of biscuits and tea.

There is going to be a _lot_ of things to talk about... they just knew it.

.v.

Iku stood in his new room. It was much bigger than his last one back in Kyoto. He shuddered. Just thinking about it gave him an uneasy feeling. Never mind though. He started to unpack all of his things in drawers, and his closet. His grandmother was generous enough to clean up this room to give it to him for keeps. True, it use to belong to his uncle, Souta but, he's in college right now and might not come back for a while.

Sighing, Iku place the remaining items on his shelves and laid back on his new bed. Oh boy was he tired. Maybe a small slumber would do him some good. Without another second, he went off to dreamland.

.v.

"So can you tell me what happened Kagome? I want to help," exclaimed her mother after Iku was out of sight.

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments before answering. "I... I thought we would be together you know. I thought I could depend on him for anything, someone who I trust dearly." Kagome paused for a moment, she tried to blink back the tears but that didn't help. "I saw him with someone that day I was going to tell him I was pregnant with Iku but, stopped after I saw him kiss this girl."

Kagome's mother handed her a tissue paper and Kagome gladly accepted it. "Can you tell me who the girl was?" She knows that her daughter was in pain for so many years now and couldn't anything to help but listen. But sooner or later, she's gonna have to tell someone before she pains herself even more.

Kagome's eyes blurred from her wet-hot tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Before whimpering anymore, she answered, "_Kikyo_..."

.v.

Sunlight shined through the windows as it struck Iku in the face. He let out a small moan and turned to the other side of the bed. Blinking, Iku rubbed his eyes and sat up from his bed. Remembering where he was, Iku smiled. Just yesterday, they were on the train to Tokyo and now he's in his grandmother's house, inside his very own room.

Itchy, Iku stood up and searched his drawers for some clean clothes to wear and maybe a shower. He sniffed himself, yep a shower.

He walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. With his keen nose he could smell his mother's scent all around here. Maybe she took a shower too. Locking the door, Iku looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was pretty messed up a bit on the side and his clothes have some stains all around. Mostly from all the running they did yesterday. He started to undress and stood in the tub, turning on the hot and cold water. The water felt like warm raindrops that were fairly refreshing. Steam started to form all around that fogged up the mirror and a bit of his vision. He smiled as he took out a shampoo bottle on the side and squeezed out forest scented conditioner onto his head and started to caress his long, silver hair.

After a couple of minutes, Iku grabbed a towel by the rack and dried himself off. He took the clean clothes he found in the drawers and tried them on. To his surprise, they fit. '_I wonder if these clothes were uncle Souta's..._' Iku headed for the stairs as he smelled breakfast sizzling in the kitchen.

There he came face to face with his mother, who was making pancakes! Iku bowed and said, "Good morning."

Kagome smiled. "Good morning to you too Iku, would like some breakfast?" Iku nodded eagerly. She laughed. "Of course you're hungry. Come on, grab a plate!" He grabbed a plate from his mother and sat down and ate. The back door opened and in came Iku's grandmother holding two bags of groceries.

"Good morning dear," she greeted Iku. "Ahh, I see you're wearing the clothes of your uncle Souta. They fit you so perfectly!" Iku nodded and greeted back to her with a good morning.

.v.

After breakfast, Kagome and Iku decided to check the city of Tokyo. She knew Iku never saw the sights ever since he was a baby. They went to the amusement park and ate at Wacdonalds. It was a fun filled day! Their last stop was at a house not far from theirs. It looked big with a beautiful garden surrounding the area. Kagome took Iku's hand and went up to the door; she rang the doorbell once with a nervous look on her face. '_I wonder what moms worried about?_' thought Iku as he saw his mother's look.

A few moments passed by and finally someone answered. "Oh sorry for the wait, can I help you?" Iku gapped at the young girl in front of him. She had long brownish black hair that was up in a high pony tail. She looked about his age and for some reason, Iku thought she was an angel sent form the heavens.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, can I speak with your mother? I'm an old friend of hers."

The girl nodded and went inside. A second later a woman in her late twenties came to the front door. "Well hello, can I help... you...?" Sango couldn't believe her eyes. "Kagome?"

Kagome nodded happily with a grin on her face. "Sango!" They went in for a hug. Iku scratched the back of his head. Somehow, this exact same thing happened yesterday just with his grandmother. '_Whoa, dejaview..._'

"Well, let's go inside shall we. We can talk more," exclaimed Sango. They both followed Sango inside. The living room was nice, very modern. They all sat down on the couch. "So who do we have here?" cooed Sango as she looked at Iku.

Kagome smiled. "This here is Iku, my son."

Sango nodded. "Well Iku, you're sure a handsome boy, I bet girls fond over you form time to time, right? She laughed at Iku's blushing face. "No need to be shy Iku." She looked over at Kagome who was now having a solemn look on her face. Sango frowned; she hated to see her friends and especially her best friend to be sad. "Emi!" shouted Sango.

"Yes mama?" came in the girl from before.

Sango took her hand. "Kagome, this is my daughter, Emi. She's about turned fourteen last summer." Kagome smiled and greeted her. "And, this is her son Iku. I think he's your age too, why don't you show him around and talk about your school. I know he's gonna go there."

Emi nodded and took Iku's hand. "Come on!" Iku blushed as he let her pull him up the stairs and into her room.

After Sango heard the door shut, she turned to Kagome. "Now, tell me what happened? Why did you leave and break up with him?"

Kagome hesitated to answer.

Sango gave out a stern look. "Didn't you know that you broke his heart? He wouldn't eat, sleep or do anything at all; it was as if he was a walking corpse."

Kagome bit her lip. '_Oh really?_'

"It took about a year to get him straight, for him to live up to life and forget about you. And you know what Kagome..." Sango paused to look at Kagome's face.

Kagome blinked back unwanted tears. "What?"

Sango paused for a few moments before answering, "He's now engaged... to... _Kikyo_..." Right now, her tears trickled down her cheek with shock in her eyes. '_No...'_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of the chapter? It took me a while to write this but I know it still isn't enough. Yes I know, the part with Kouga is weird but it's the best I can do...

So what will happen next? Will Kagome do anything to stop this or will she just be happy for him and never show her face?

... Wow! I got a lot to write! Please review! Hugs and kisses for all!

... Eternalhappiness


	3. A stranger I should know

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and with a new and fresh chapter. I am so very sorry for not updating for a while... Please forgive me! I was thinking of posting up a new story soon after this. And again, I'm really sorry for not updating for weeks... I'm terribly sorry.

So I won't hold out on any of you guys so here it is... oh and if you have any questions or thoughts about my story, just review and tell me.

x

x

**Together again**

Chapter three:

A stranger I should know

* * *

Iku sat patiently in the young girl's room. He nervously unwrinkled his pant leg and sighed mentally in his mind. '_It's been a couple of minutes and she still hadn't come back._' He looked around her violet colored room and set his eyes on the feline creature that sat on her desk. '_Pretty... exotic. Wonder what her name is._' The door creaked open and in came Emi with two glasses filled with milk in one hand and a plate of cookies in her other hand.

"Whoa!" she yelped as the glasses almost fell but with Iku's fast reflexes, he caught it with ease. "Wow! You're pretty fast. Maybe you should sign up for some sort of track and field thing at our school." She saw the puzzled look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Iku blushed at her questioned and quickly noticed how close her face is to hers. "Uhh... n-nothing, t-there's nothing wrong." He quickly turned away from her as he changed the subject. "Uh... what's her name?" he pointed towards the feline that just moved to the ground.

Emi smiled. "Oh that's Kirara; she was my mother's, now she's mine." She stroked Kirara's soft fur and patted her head. "She's such a sweetie-pie!"

Iku smiled in response.

.v.

Kagome's voice cracked as she got the word out. "What...?" Everything now was going dizzy. Every memory of her and him suddenly became so... worthless.

Sango placed her hands over her eyes. "I still can't believe it either. I didn't know they even had a _relationship_." She cupped her hands over Kagome's. "I'm sorry." Sango bit the inside of her cheek as Kagome sobbed harder.

Kagome eyes blurred with frustration. '_I... I thought so... of course their bound too... right? But why now? Fourteen years later, when they could have gotten married years ago._' Kagome was startled from her thoughts as Sango's voice called to her.

"Tell what happened years ago, before you left for college," she said to her. "Please Kagome, maybe I can help. The sad glint in Sango's eyes made Kagome give in.

Kagome wiped the last tear in her eyes as she began to tell her story. "Well, it all started when...

_.x.**Flashback**.x. _

_Kagome walked down the sidewalk to Shikon High, caressing her belly. "I wonder where he is, he said he'll meet me at the school yard at five o'clock." She glanced at her watch. 5. 06 it said. Kagome shrugged and was about to sit on one of the school benches when she heard voices on the other side of the fence she sat behind of. Curious, she planned to hear what the couple would say when just a voice and his name, struck her._

"_I love you... Inuyasha," whispered the familiar voice as some sort of 'sound' stood in silence. Kagome popped her head just over the side of the fence to find Inuyasha and Kikyo, in a lip lock. Heart stricken, Kagome jumped down from the table bench that supported her weight to and ran out of the school grounds, tears forming in her eyes._

"_How could you Inuyasha... I loved you," she whispered in a depressing tone. _

_.x.**End of flashback**.x._

Sango held out a tissue paper for Kagome to accept. Would Inuyasha do such a thing? It wouldn't be like him to do that. He and Kagome was a high school couple that loved each other very much. She knew they were all friends. '_I... I never know Kagome... I'm sorry._'

.v.

Kagome hung the last clothing over the small thin line that was suppose to support all of the clothing that was to be hung to dry. The shrine maiden kimono she wore fitted perfectly. All these years, even before grandpa had died, he saved her the kimono hoping someday she would take care of the shrine. When she was in her teenage years, she has always thought of traveling the world or help people in medical resources. But now, it doesn't matter. Life as a shrine maiden could work. Right?

"Hey mom," called out Iku. "Dinner's ready. Come inside and eat." Kagome's thoughts were brought back to reality. The happiness in Iku's voice made Kagome smile. Her long raven hair bounced about as she jogged up to him to the kitchen door.

As all three of them were about to eat, the door bell rang. Kagome stood up from the floor and walked to answer the door. To her surprise, it was Sango and she wasn't alone. "Hey Kagome, we're not interrupting anything are we?"

Kagome simply shook her head. "No, not at all, why don't you all come inside, we're eating dinner. You all could join." She gestured all three people in, especially a man in his late twenties. The wind that was howling outside practically pushed the door back a bit but the stopped that.

"Whoa, it's already November and the coldness is already picking up." The man shut the door and removed his coat. "Long time no see Kagome, how've you been?"

Kagome smiled. "Not bad Miroku. I see your doing alright."

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "I've manage." He held out his coat to her and followed everyone to the dinner table.

Emi, being respectful, bowed to the family. "Good evening Mrs. Higurashi, Iku..."

Iku blushed and answered back with a small stutter, "Uh... good evening." The chopsticks he held in his hand almost fell to the ground as he caught them with ease. In embarrassment, he turned away and ate his dinner, not showing his face.

Mrs. Higurashi came back with three bowls of rice and three pairs of chopsticks. "Here you go dears, don't be shy, dig in!" Everyone smiled and nodded at her hospitality and ate.

For most of the time, Miroku stared at the small boy sitting across from him, reminding him of his friend. "So is this the great Iku I hear? My, you look so much like you-," Sango nudged him in the stomach. Looking at her for an explanation, Sango gave him a look that said, 'Don't say anything, the boys been hurt.' Nodding as he got the picture, Miroku changed the subject. "So how old are you Iku?"

Iku looked up from his rice and answered, "Fourteen sir." Somehow, he felt so uncomfortable right now, wanting to just stand up and leave the room. But his mother would just scold him. Inside he just quietly ate.

Miroku gave him a grin. "My, that's the same age as Emi here, right dear." Emi gave a cheerful nod. Miroku took a piece of sushi from the plate in front of him and popped it into his mouth. "And please, don't call me sir, you make it sound so, so old..."

"But you are old," spoke up Sango.

Miroku turn to her with a playful offended look. "My Sango, I mean, just last night you didn't say anything abou-." Sango jabbed him again with a furious look with fiery eyes that could kill. Taking the hint, Miroku just sank down to his seat. Not saying another word.

Kagome giggled as she noticed how cute this couple still is. She could recall all those memories such as moments like this when Sango and Miroku were bickering. While her and Inuyasha just watched playfully. Kagome frowned. '_Inuyasha... why is it that I can't get you out of my head? I'm so confused... this feels like what I sort of felt fourteen years ago... when I first saw you... with her._' Kagome shook her head mentally. '_No, Kagome, you gotta pull yourself together and get through life as possible as you can... don't mourn over something that... that makes you unhappy..._'

Sango saw the look in Kagome's eyes as she began sipping her miso soup. '_Oh Kagome, as your best friend... I just hope I could do something to help... I feel so helpless towards you. I'm not a good friend I'm supposed to be... I'm sorry._'

Miroku, who was also sipping his soup, felt Sango going in a depressed mood. He glanced at her to see her eyes sadden as she looked at Kagome. He glanced halfway to see Kagome's face turn grim, as if she were to cry. '_Man Inuyasha... why couldn't you do anything? You say you love her but you don't do anything. Are you that worried about your manly pride... to be alone all these years? Wherever you are... please do something... I know my wife is so in pain to see her best friend sad._'

At that moment, no one said a single word.

.v.

A man in his late twenties walked down the stairs that were enclosed by his private jet with a black suitcase in one hand, a cell phone in the other. His jet black suit made him look fairly professional and his Gucci sunglasses reflected the light that was trying to blind his eyes. Even if it was sunny, the wind was still blowing.

"Welcome back to Tokyo, Japan Mr. Taisho," greeted a Japanese flight attendant. "Miss Sugi is waiting for you the main lobby.

The silvery headed man nodded and followed her towards the building's doors. In the main lobby, a woman in her late twenties was sitting on one elaborated chairs, sipping a cup of tea. She wore a designer's snow white cable knit sweater showed her bare shoulders and a matching scarf with beige pants. The young woman noticed the man coming her way and she practically ran to his side with her light brown boots making a small sound. Her long straight jet black hair swayed as she neared him.

"Oh Inuyasha, welcome back!" the woman cooed in excitement. "I've missed you so much." She gently kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha smiled back. "It's great to be back. How long has it been? Three weeks?" He placed his cell phone in his coat pocket and wrapped his arms around the young woman. "I've missed you too... Kikyo."

.v.

Iku yawned for the umpteenth time that very morning. His nervousness for school couldn't get him to sleep. He's been thinking all about what these past events that had just happened within a week. His eyes started to droop again as his face almost leaned towards his breakfast when a voice yelled in his poor dog ears. "Iku, wake up!" Immediately, he woke up in a jolt and feel backwards. Kagome giggled at Iku and shook her head. "Are you that tired? What did you do last night?"

Iku shook his head, eyes closed. "No, I couldn't sleep last night. I guess I'm just nervous, that's all."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Nervous? What's there to be nervous about? This is the same school I went to in my teenage years and I had no problems." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared about."

Iku quickly turned to his mother. "I'm not scared... just nervous. But ya, I guess your right." He plastered a grin on his face. "Okay, I think I'm gonna go to school now I mean, school is gonna start in about ten minutes... right?" His mother just shrugged and cleared the breakfast table.

Just as Iku was about to leave, Kagome stopped him. "Oh Iku! I almost forgot." Kagome swiftly went up to her room and rummaged through her drawers until she found what she was looking for. Heading back down the stairs, she held up a small rosary necklace that was entwined with her fingers.

Iku examined the rosary with curiosity. "What's this?"

Kagome smiled. "This is a small rosary that would cover up your hanyou form into a human. You just place it around your neck and you'll immediately transform, and your scent will be covered with an ordinary human kind." She placed the rosary over his head and Iku changed right then and there.

Iku nodded. "But why do I have to wear it? Aren't people okay with demons and hanyous these days?" Iku's curiosity made Kagome flinch a bit.

Kagome gently put up a smile. "It's just for your safety Iku, in case you ever meet anybody that I don't want you to meet." '_Like your father... He's got a keen nose on everyone's scent._' Kagome thought wearily.

Iku sighed and nodded at once. '_She's right, what if something really bad happened... like Kouga finding us?_' With acceptation, Iku placed on a grin. "Okay mom, I think I'll go to school now." He glanced at the kitchen clock and nearly yelped. "Oh no, my first day and there's a pretty good chance I'll be late for sure." He shifted from his seat and almost ran out the door when his mother called out to him.

"Don't forget Iku," she called out. "Don't ever tell a stranger your real name and don't even think about following them."

Iku held his head low as he made a face. "I'm not a kid anymore mom! I'm practically a teenager." He shook his head and went off to his new school.

Man can your mothers be _so_ overprotective...

.v.

The school bell rang just as Iku stepped into the classroom. He held his schedule close to him and took a seat at an empty desk. The teacher walked in with folders in her hands. Once she noticed Iku, she put on a cheerful smile and gestured him to stand at the front. There were whispers and lovey dovey glances that came his way.

The teacher gripped Iku's shoulders. "Now class, we have a new student today." She turned to Iku. "What's your name dear?"

After a couple of seconds, he replied, "Iku... Iku Higurashi." He noticed Emi in the back room, smiling at him. He blushed. Not ever had he had become this way towards a girl. '_Maybe she notices my appearance?_'

The teacher smiled. "Well Iku, my name is Ms. Aki. I welcome you to Shikon Middle school. Just don't get into any trouble and I bet you'll live through the year." Iku gulped. What did she mean by that? Lastly, he took a small bow and went back to his seat. He snuck a glance at Emi to see her staring at him. Immediately, they both turned away, blushing.

School was full of surprises.

.v.

The phone rang, loudly enough to wake the sleeping hanyou. He muttered about stupid phone calls and picked up the phone. "Talk to me," he growled.

"_Hey buddy! Heard you were in Tokyo and thought maybe I should give you a greetings call_."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Do you even know what time is it... Miroku?" There was a small shuffle in the background.

"_Uhh... 2. 30. What for?_"

Inuyasha shifted from his padded office chair and wearily walked the across the large room. "'Cuz at 2. 31, I'll kill you!"

Inuyasha could feel Miroku wince at his yell and smirked. "_Sheesh man, your temper hasn't changed has it?_"

Feeling frustrated, Inuyasha growled. "What do you want with me!" His loud wailing made people in the other room look at his office door.

"_Fine, you want it that why, I won't bother you. I think no wonder she left._" After thinking what he just said, a small '_whoops_' escaped his lips. "_Uhh... sorry man, didn't mean to-..._" Inuyasha through the phone across the room and growled angrily before sitting down again.

His scowl turned into a depressed state. '_Damn Miroku. He had to be all smart and say that..._' He shook his head. '_I need some fresh air._' Inuyasha shifted from his seat once again and walked toward his door. The movement of the door made the people that were sitting in their seats become nervous. After hearing a loud crash in there, they thought it would be best off not to disturb their temped boss. Inuyasha waved off at his secretary and pressed the buttons of the elevator to his destination.

.v.

The school bell rang as it indicates that school was over. Iku gripped tightly of his school bag. The whole school day had been... alright. Most of his teachers were nice, but several were evil. He shuddered at the fact of how much homework they can give out. '_This is gonna kill me..._' He gave out a small sigh and put on a small smile. At least Emi is in most of his classes. Seeing her wouldn't be a problem.

Iku had the urge to go and relax a bit before going home. He was hoping to find a park of some sort to just sit in a tree or something and think. He always did that back at Kyoto. He wouldn't call it home but it was true by the fact that he had lived there all his life. Iku just shrugged and walked towards a small path near the school, he could smell the beach nearby. Sure he still had his rosary on but that doesn't mean he still doesn't have his hanyou abilities.

As he neared the deserted beach, he could see the sun setting with a beautiful grimace surrounding the area. Sighing, he seated himself on the sandy beach. The air was cool with a tint of warmth in the air. That's when he noticed a man swimming in the cold waters of the sea. '_Man, he must be crazy to swim at a time like this._' Shrugging at the fact, he ignored the man and played with the sand a bit.

After a few moments, the man shifted from the cold waters and walked toward the shore. He was wore only red trunks and nothing more. Iku eyed the man as he walked towards a small duffle bag by the shore as he took out a long towel and dried himself. Suddenly, the man turned his way and approached Iku.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" the man asked him.

Iku just shrugged and answered, "I don't know, I just feel like it." He eyed the man once again as he seated by him. "What are doing here then? Isn't too cold in swim at a time like this?" '_I think you're crazy!_'

The man smirked. "Being a demon as I am, the coldness doesn't bother me." He glanced at the young boy. "You seem... frustrated. You kind of remind me when I was your age."

Iku raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, I guess your right. I am mad. There's this guy I want to beat up so bad... but he overpowers me... and I can't do anything about it."

The man smirked at him. "Don't worry, as long as you stay strong and always believe in your pride, everything will work out."

Iku nodded. "Hmm... I guess I feel much better, thanks mister!"

The man smiled. "Don't mention it. Oh and by the way, my name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho."

Iku was about to give him his name when he remember his mother's words, "_Don't ever tell a stranger your real name..._" He thought of a name. "My names... uhh... Dayu." Iku looked around quickly to think of a last name, he looked around the scenery and saw a large mountain in the background. "Dayu Yama..."

* * *

A/N: I think there was too much thinking in this chapter, don't you? So there you have it, the chapter of where they first meet but don't even know it... Wow, is it pouring outside now. It could take a while before I write up another chapter so please forgive me. So I'll stop here for and say good-bye for now and please review!

Ja ne!

Translation:

**_Yama_**: Mountain

... Eternalhappiness


End file.
